


Good Morning

by KatyaMorrigan



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Early Mornings, F/M, Holding Hands, Kissing, Married Life, So Many Dogs, Work, making breakfast, walking the dogs, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaMorrigan/pseuds/KatyaMorrigan
Summary: What work mornings are like for the King and Queen of the Underworld.Just some domestic fluff.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my NaNoWriMo writing challenge this year - one oneshot a day, every day for the whole of November. I'm following the SOFTober 2020 prompts by @wafflesandkruge on Instagram to give me some fluffy starting points for the coming month of fics.  
> The prompt for today was "morning" (no surprises there).  
> I hope you enjoy!

There was little difference between night and day in the Underworld – however, the dogs could always tell. Typically it was Cordon Bleu who started the volley of barking in the morning. His high-pitched yips echoed up the stairs, joined by Big John and Cerberus, and sometimes more delicately by Meli.

Persephone woke first, shifting and sighing as she came round, and reaching over to the nightstand to check the time. 6am, like always. She inhaled again, rolling onto her back and looking up at the high ceiling. It was a Wednesday – an office day for both her and Hades.

“Morning, love,” she murmured, reaching across to caress Hades’ face. His large blue form was still loosely curled as it had been when they fell asleep, wrapped comfortably around each other. Slowly he looked up at her, eyes bleary, and closed them again with a huff.

“We have work today,” Persephone chuckled, shuffling forwards to fit herself into his embrace once more. Whether still awake or newly asleep, Hades lifted his arms and brought them around his wife, pulling her closely against him and letting out a low murmur.

“Hey,” Persephone whispered.

Shr kissed him on the cheek lightly, and Hades hugged her tighter.

“That was not the signal for more sleep, mister,” she said, bringing a hand to his cheek and stroking it. “Come on. The dogs are awake.”

“’M not.”

“You just spoke to me. You’re definitely awake.”

“’M asleep. Must be dreaming.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m in bed with the most beautiful goddess.”

Persephone felt him grin against her neck as she giggled and hugged him back. Hades pressed a gentle kiss to the triangle of pink skin above her neckline.

“Come on, Aidoneus. We have work.”

“I’m allowed to kiss my wife,” he grumbled, pressing his lips up the side of her neck to rest against her cheek. Persephone held his face again and kissed him properly. It was slow and lazy and warm, and she felt herself becoming sleepier as they melted against each other.

“Five more minutes?” Hades asked, his voice now coherent but still gravelly as he rested a hand on Persephone’s breast.

“Not this morning, handsome.” She giggled at his disappointed expression and gave him another kiss. “The dogs want walking, and I need some breakfast.”

“Got it, my love.” Hades sat up with a groan and stretched excessively, his back creaking a little. “I am not nearly old enough yet for my joints to make that kind of noise.”

“Aw, my old man,” Persephone cooed, walking around the bed to press a kiss to his forehead as she collected up some of yesterday’s clothes from the floor.

“Are we walking them together today?” he asked, helping pick up the laundry.

“I’d like to, but if you still have some emails to answer this morning then I can take them myself.”

Hades fixed her with an amused look. She laughed instinctually. “What?”

“You cannot manage all eight by yourself.”

“I can try!”

“Well, I’m happy to leave emails for after breakfast anyway. Let’s go saddle up some puppies.”

They dressed quickly, Persephone throwing on a sweater from the not-quite-dirty-enough-to-justify-washing pile over her pyjamas, and Hades taking the time to put on some athletic wear. Together they made their way downstairs, chuckling to themselves at the increasing volume of barks.

“This is why we don’t have five more minutes,” Persephone said, opening the door and dropping to her knees as their pack of dogs bounded over, immediately enthused by the appearance of their owners. “Morning my lovelies! Did you all sleep well? Oh yes, I love you too! Hey, Cerberus!”

She laughed as Cerberus planted a large tongue on her face while another made its way into her ear. Hades pulled him back to free Persephone somewhat, and went over to the large rack of leashes and harnesses that sat by the back door.

“Are we walking them in groups today, or do you think we can manage four each?” he asked, finding a box of dog treats and putting a handful in his pocket. Mushroom came over and started snuffling at his thigh, making Persephone laugh as her husband shooed him away.

“I think we can do all eight at once. If I take the little ones, it should work.”

“Wonderful. Puppy-wrangling time.”

The intricate business of putting harnesses and leashes on every dog began. Persephone was the best at getting Cerberus to put on his harness, so focused on that while Hades clipped on the leashes and grabbed extra doggy bags.

“Here’s Meli,” he said, passing over the correct leads as the dogs started to run around again, tangling the cords around their legs, “and Fudge, and Cordon Bleu, and Russell—Russell! Drop that!”

“I’ve got it.” Persephone bent down and picked the sock from between Russell’s teeth. He gave a short yip in response before running between everyone again. “Are we going to make it out of the door?”

“One second.”

Hades performed some tactical manoeuvres to release the two of them from the knot of leashes and fur, ending with a brief bow and a kiss on Persephone’s forehead, making her giggle again.

They left the house together, with two leashes in each hand, trying to steer their pack sensibly down the road. It was a daily struggle, and normally ended up with one of them having to take the smaller dogs home early so as not to risk the larger dogs stepping on them. However the morning air seemed to calm them on this occasion, and for once the motley group of hounds started to trot quite nicely at Persephone’ and Hades’ sides. Hades briefly snuck his arm around her waist, pulling her into walking right beside him, before focusing once more on the route ahead. There was a nice patch of grass near the Elysian Fields that was more or less fenced off, where the dogs could be released to run around independently for a bit while the couple walked around the perimeter a few times. Persephone reached the gate first, holding it open for Hades before bending down to undo all of the leashes. Cordon Bleu gave a disgruntled bark before tearing down the field, his funny white backside bouncing through the long grass.

“I’m going to get soggy ankles,” Persephone complained.

“Need me to carry you?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” she grinned. “You just want an excuse to hold me.”

“I might do. Would it be so wrong?” Hades pressed a kiss to her lips as he released J.P., who immediately chased after Mushroom.

“Your scoundrel rate is rising again, love,” Persephone teased as she reached for his hand.

They walked around the field together, hand in hand, laughing at the dogs’ antics and generally waking themselves up properly in the fresh air. This island of silver-grey grass in a city of midnight colours made for a welcome break from all of the black and navy-blue skyscrapers. The dogs certainly enjoyed it, and by the time Persephone reached the gate again, Cerberus had settled down in front of it with Meli, both panting heavily.

“Are you going to sleep well while mummy and daddy go to work?” Persephone cooed, starting to leash up the dogs again. She patted one of his heads and gave him a kiss on the nose.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Hades advised. “He was getting friendly with Big John’s back end earlier.”

“Aw, my gross boy,” she responded, giving Cerberus another kiss. Hades sighed.

“I’m not going to kiss _you_ now.”

“Somehow I doubt you won’t.”

The walk back home took a little longer, with the dogs tired out and pausing more often for rest stops. That was the issue with owning eight dogs – eight lots of poop to collect. But they made it all back in one piece, and Persephone went straight into the kitchen to make breakfast as Hades de-harnessed the pack. Soon they were scattered around the house again, Russell going back to collect the sock he had been made to drop and proceeding to chew on it at Persephone’s feet as she prepared toast with honey, and a plate of fruit.

She carefully toasted the bread just the right amount – fairly crispy for her, slightly more soft for him – and put a bowl of fresh honeycomb on the table so that it could be crushed over the top. Selecting a ripe mango, a pear, and some cherries, she made a pretty arrangement of bite-sized fruit pieces too. It was all on the table with the toast just popping up as Hades returned from upstairs, now in a suit and tie.

“No emails with breakfast,” Persephone admonished him as he opened up the laptop he used for home working. “You’ll get honey and juice all over the keys, and Hecate will be mad at you.”

“I’m Hecate’s boss, not the other way around,” he grinned, but still put away his work as Persephone took her seat and slid his plate of toast across to him.

They ate in semi-quiet, discussing the work ahead of them for the day as Persephone checked the news. Hades complimented the perfectly-done toast and the convenience of the fruit pieces as they ate, and Persephone reminded him of how handsome he was in his office wear.

Once she had finished eating, Persephone left Hades to do the washing up as she went upstairs to dress as well. She pulled off the sweater and her pyjamas, throwing them in the laundry basket haphazardly as she scoured the wardrobe for her work-appropriate clothes. It had been fairly cold on the walk, so she pulled out a cream turtleneck and a checked skirt with some knee-high boots and stockings. Persephone went to the dresser and picked up the beautiful comb Hades had given her so long ago, growing out her hair just a little so that she could scoop it into a lazy bun with the pearly comb.

She was just putting on a long golden necklace as Hades walked back into the room, giving her a slow grin.

“We have ten minutes before we need to leave,” he said, stepping forwards as she turned around to lean on the dresser.

“Ten minutes for me to do my makeup, then!”

“Hmm, I was thinking of something else.”

“Aidoneus, not on a work morning.”

“Just a kiss, then?”

He was giving her such a sweet look, and in his suit and tie he really was so handsome. Persephone gave a mock-reluctant smile and leaned up to him.

“I can go for just a kiss.”

Hades chuckled as he reached down and kissed her, bringing his hands to her waist and jaw to hold her close. She sighed gently, feeling the warmth and softness of his mouth against hers, still tasting of honey and cherries. As Hades kissed her a little more intensely, he reached lower, wrapping a hand around her ample thighs and lifting her up to sit on the dresser. She gave a slight squeak into his mouth, making him chuckle. Persephone got comfy on her perch before leaning up once more and kissing him again, holding onto the lapels of his blazer. It was so comfortable, so relaxed and easy, so effortless for Hades to stroke her back as he kissed her with all the love in the world, and for Persephone to respond with equal eagerness.

Hades’ watch beeped, reminding them of when they needed to leave the house. He was first to pull away, however reluctantly, and give Persephone a happy grin before pecking her on the lips once more.

“Can you do your makeup in the car?”

“I think I’ll just go without today,” she replied. “Besides, I’m sure they’re looking very rosy right now anyway.”

“Sweetness, you always look rosy.”

They went downstairs, collecting Hades’ laptop and Persephone’s bag of papers before herding the dogs into the kitchen and closing the door.

“Did you take that sock away from Russell again, Kore?”

“Um… I don’t think that sock exists anymore.”

She gave a laugh as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car beside Hades, who leaned back to stow his belongings before starting up the engine and taking them towards Tower One. He kept his hand on her thigh throughout the journey, only removing it to change gears, and they sat in comfortable quiet with the radio informing them of the morning’s news.

They arrived at the office, parking up in Hades’ bespoke space before climbing out and heading towards the main doors. There they split apart to go take care of their separate departments.

“Have a good day, my love,” Hades said, pecking her on the cheek.

“You too!” she called, patting him on the arm as he walked away. It was never very long without him, but Persephone knew as well as anyone did that Hades missed her greatly whenever they had to be apart. “See you at five!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just wholesome to write, and definitely in no way influenced by my own yearning. I hope we get to see Persephone and Hades' married life at some point in LO, just because they both deserve it. Hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "warm", and will be a continuation of my existing Six of Crows fic "Hotwiring A Van Is Easier In Principle".


End file.
